Rise of The Rebels
by temari80
Summary: What if your destiny laid beyond what could be seen? That's where Judith Grimes destiny lies. A prophetic dream leads Judith on an exploration to find herself and discover that the universe is more vast than ever believed. Follow Judith, Rick, Michonne, R.J. And Daryl as the explore the far reaches of the galaxy.


The stinging from the sweat running into her eyes was becoming aggravating. Cursing, she wiped the sweat from her forehead for the millionth time and looked around again.

All she saw was sand. She was either on a beach or in a desert. If it wasn't for the damning heat and killer sweat she would question things further.

And then she saw it. What looked like a huge chunk of scrap metal lodged just right on the edge of a dune. She didn't care why it was there or how it got there all she saw was shade.

Stepping forward she heard a crunch. Sand doesn't crunch so what the hell did she step on. She looked down and saw an orange and brown leaf under her feet.

Confused she looked up and saw that now she seemed to be standing in a forest in mid fall. The trees were covered in beautiful oranges and browns. The shade from said trees was even more welcoming. She felt more at home here.

Smiling, the young girl set forth into the forest. She was eyeing a certain plant to pick when she ran into something. Not something, someone.

Looking up she was face to face with a man in a black cloak and face mask. She wanted to laugh but the fear she felt kept it at bay,

The man reached out and said "time to come home my daughter" and before he could reach her, the young girl wisely took a step back and reached for her gun she kept on her side and found that it wasn't there. That's when the panic built up and she screamed, waking herself up.

She was still screaming when her parents ran in. "Judith, are you alright?" Rick said panicking. Judith didn't say a single word, she just buried her face in her dads chest.

All she wanted was to have his scent close, to hear his heart beating and to feel his arms wrapped around her. And she did. And she stayed that way for who knows how long as her dad comforted her and her mother rubbed her back.

The next morning Judith woke up not remembering falling asleep. She smiled when she felt her mother's arms tightly around her holding her tightly against her. She also held back laughing when she saw R.J. sprawled where her dad would've been.

That made her wonder where her dad was but that was quickly answered as the smell of bacon and eggs reached her nose. She wasn't going to move but her mom kissed her forehead and said softly "ready to eat kiddo"?

Judith nodded, half out of hunger and half because she didn't feel like answering questions about her nightmare just yet.

Kissing Judith's forehead again, Michonne stood up and stretched. Judith slid out the same side as her mother, stretched herself and scooped R.J out of bed.

The three of them headed downstairs, following the smell of perfectly cooked bacon and fresh eggs collected that morning. After getting R.J. onto his chair, which was hard because he was still half asleep and clinging to her like a baby monkey, Judith took a seat herself.

Rick brought over a plate for each of them and sat down himself. "Ready for your training with Daryl today Judith?" Michonne questioned as she bit into a piece of bacon. Judith nodded since her mouth was full of egg.

As soon as she swallowed though Judith said excitedly "I love training with Daryl and Dog. The crossbow is an awesome weapon and I like my little ass kicker nickname".

Michonne and Rick laughed. R.J. laughed and said "I wanna go and i want Daryl to give me an awesome nickname" and to add to the theatrics he made a pouting face. "Next time R.J. today is Judith's special day. It's something her and Daryl do once a week. Why don't you and I have a special daddy/son day. You can ride the big horse with me" Rick said messing with R.J.'s hair. R.J jumped out of his chair and onto Ricks lap. Rick hugged him close and they all finished their breakfast.

Once Judith was finished she took her plate to the sink, pecked her mom and dad on the cheek and ran out the front door, shouting out a loud bye as she shut the door behind her.

Seeing Daryl down the drive made Judith even more excited. Ever since they started the training sessions she had felt more confident and ready for anything.

Seeing Daryl made her miss Carl. He was a great training partner and she wished he would come by more but he had a family of his own and lived in Hilltop, it had become hard for him to get back to Alexandria since Sophia gave birth to their first child but her mom promised they would go there after the day's training.

"Hey little ass kicker, ready for some training?" Daryl asked pulling her in for a hug. "You know it big ass kicker" Judith replied. "By the way Daryl, are you coming to Hilltop with us to see Carl and Sophia and baby Carol" Judith asked quietly. "Of course ass kicker, gotta see my little Sophia and that brother of yours" Daryl said grinning.

He had taken in Sophia when Carol died protecting Sophia from walkers before Judith was even born. Everyone knew how much that hurt Daryl but he was a trooper and Judith liked the woman he was seeing now.

Daryl made a coughing noise breaking Judith out of her thought bubble. She also wanted to talk to him about the dream but him tapping the back of his bike meant time to go. Running over Judith climbed on the back and the two headed out.


End file.
